


concept: alec in makeup

by CHER_UBIC



Series: Concepts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AMAZING Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Abuse, Alec has anxiety problems, Alec is a BEAN, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Dehumanization, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Insults, M/M, Mental Abuse, PLEASE READ EACH WARNING CAREFULLY BEFORE YOU READ THIS, Panic Attacks, Slight Humor, Use of the "f" word, Vomiting, in izzy's pov, the word that is also used for a cigarette, triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: Alec is exploring a part of himself he's never tried before. Maryse finds him.Lemme know if I missed a warning.





	concept: alec in makeup

 What is he doing? Alec's heart pounds as he walks into Isabelle's room, closing the door and finding himself once again cursing his mother for not having locks on said doors. He sits himself down at Izzy's desk, the large mirror on the wall behind it adorned with lights that were off until Alec reached over and flicked them on. He winced and shielded his eyes as the harsh lights flooded the room, taking in a startling gasp. He looked awful. Bags under his eyes, veins showing through his pale skin.. Izzy was right. He did need this. She had given him pointers, tips, showed him some tutorials on this weird sight called.. Something about tubes, the Shadowhunter couldn't remember now. He opened one of the drawers, seeing that it was filled with-  _NOPE._

 

 Now traumatized, Alec quickly shut it. He opened the second drawer and breathed a breath of relief as he found her makeup. Obviously she didn't have much, just a few bottles of foundation, concealer, brushes and a couple eye shadow palettes. Her lipsticks, liners and liquid lipsticks were all tucked away neatly on the surface of the bed, along with her eyeliner and mascaras. Eye products are intimidating, so Alec picks up the foundation and concealer. She'd bought some new ones, matching Alec's skin perfectly. Izzy told him about it and said she would keep it with her so no one would know. He'd thanked her so much, his sister is the best. Placing the products on the vanity with shaky hands, the eldest Lightwood sibling grabbed a (looking freshly washed) beauty blender (as Izzy called it- it's an egg sponge to Alec) and placed it as well as he could next to the two bottles. He rummaged through the lipsticks and picked out a subtle red. Nothing too flashy, but just noticeable enough over his regular lip colour.

 

 Alec decided to hell with it and picked out a nice blue eye shadow to contrast his icey cobalt. He picked out two more brushes, a denser one for putting the shadow on and a fluffier one for blending. Izzy and Magnus had both taught him a lot. Alec wondered what Magnus would think if he knew he was doing this. Would he like it? Think it was pretty? Want to do some makeup on Alec himself? 

 

 Alec's thoughts were interrupted, the bottle of foundation open when someone burst into the room.

 

 "Isabelle! You-" The steel voice stopped as Maryse Lightwood caught her son's gaze in the mirror. The Shadowhunter froze, hands trembling harshly as he pushed himself away from the vanity and stood up, standing in front of the products he had pulled out as if to hide them. Maryse looked furious.

 

 "What were you doing, Alec?" Her voice was calm, but it held back tidal waves of rage.

 

 "I- I was- Izzy asked me to t- take out some stuff for- for her before she got back- k."

 

 Maryse pushed him out of the way, picking up the opened bottle of foundation and ignoring Alec's "no, mom, please-" as she held it up to his face. "This isn't even close to Isabelle's skin colour, Alec. By the angel, who even are you? First you come out as gay, and sure I was shocked but I was learning to accept it. Then you kiss that, that  _thing_ at your wedding and ruin the Lightwood name." She was walking, slowly, stalking him and making him back up against the wall. Alec was trembling all over, anxiety overtaking him. He could barely see, tears were running down his face. 

 

 "You-"

 

 "Mom, pl-"

 

 "You whore!" Maryse chucked the bottle of foundation at the wall next to Alec's head, the glass shattering and splashing the liquid on the side of Alec's face and hair. The glass embedded in his ear and cheek but he couldn't feel the pain. He sunk down the wall, falling and unable to keep himself from crying as she unleashed on him.

 

"You are a whore! You- you're not my son. You're some kind of faggot. Some bitch. What is  _wrong_ with you? What is- I can't-" Maryse was tripping over her words, face cold and full of hatred while her son sobbed on the floor beneath her, foundation dripping down the wall next to him and blood dripping down his cheek. "I can't believe Jace agreed to be your Parabatai- he can't even get rid of it. You think he'll want to be the Parabatai of a fag like you? He didn't know back then. And oh  _angel,_ Max. You're never speaking to him again, believe me. I won't have a whore like you corrupt my son." With that, she let out a cold laugh and stalked out of the room, leaving Alec Lightwood broken and beat on the floor. 

 

 Alec couldn't breathe, his hands clutching his chest and pulling on his shirt, feeling like the collar was constricting him. Every word his mother had said, his  _mother,_ the woman who spent hours giving birth to him, months letting him grow inside of her and loving him like he was Raziel himself, made him hate himself a little more. God, what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he be like Jace? Straight and hooking up with girls on the daily. The Shadowhunter leaned over and vomited on the floor next to him, the sound of it hitting the ground making him want to puke again. He couldn't stand being in her room anymore, raising himself on shaky legs to run out the door, run somewhere else when he was stopped.

 

\--

 

 Isabelle Lightwood had just had some  _really_ good sex. Like damn. She had fixed up her clothes, kissed Meliorn goodbye and happily returned to the Institute. She couldn't wait to see what Alec looked like, she knew he was going to do his makeup that day. He'd learned so much so fast and was super excited to finally try everything out. Isabelle had bought him everything he needed for his makeup experimentation and left him to it. Walking confidently down the halls, heels clacking on marble floors, she saw her mother talking in hushed voices with her father, looking disgusted and upset. She was puzzled but didn't stick around to ask her her troubles, more interested in finding her brother. Speaking of, rounding the corner to her bedroom, she ran into him.

 

 

"Alec? What the hell happened to you?" Her brother looked utterly devastated. His face was bleeding and covered in tears, a little dribble of what looked like vomit covering the underside of his lower lip. Izzy reached up to wipe some of the blood away to get a better look at his injuries and found shards of glass embedded in his skin, also finding splatters of foundation among the mess. "Oh,  _hermano_." She gasped, appalled. "Who did this to you?" Her rage and protectiveness is flaring but she can't show him, can't let Alec see it when he's obviously had a panic attack. "M- m-" Her older brother tries to stutter out, gasping for breath as he breaks down again. Bypassing her room, Izzy leads them into his room instead.

 

 "Magnus?" She guesses, barely keeping her tone calm. Alec violently shakes his head, whimpering in pain. Realisation dawns on her as she sees red. "Mom?" Alec sobs and that's enough for her. Gently, she lays him back on the bed, brushing her hand through his hair. "Alec, I'm going to clean you up. Do you want me to call Magnus?" He shakes his head softly as Isabelle reaches for his face, pulling the shards out with steady hands. She drops them onto the bedside table for now, pulling a mini pack of makeup wipes out of her clutch to wipe his face free of the makeup and the blood. They're very multi-purpose. With his face cleaned, Alec buries his face in his little sister's thigh and sobs openly, clinging to her like she would him when they were kids and she had a nightmare.

 

 Isabelle pulled out her phone and looked through her contacts until she found Magnus's name.

 

  _From:_ **Isabelle**

_To:_ Magnus

     _Alec is hurt. Get here now._

 

_Read 10:37PM_

 

Isabelle dropped her phone on the floor, landing with a soft thud on a pair of Alec's discarded jeans as a portal suddenly opens in the room. A very worried warlock stepped through, makeup half on and hair not done. He was in his pyjamas. "Alexander?" Upon hearing the tone of his lover, Alec shot up and took a gasp of air, getting up and hugging him as tight as he could, crying into his shoulder for another minute or so before passing out in his arms, prompting the warlock to carry him to bed, laying him down with his head in Magnus's lap. "Isabelle, what happened to him?" The High Warlock of Brooklyn, the most powerful Downworlder in recorded Nephilim history looked so weak, almost as broken as Alec had. "I don't know. I asked him who did this and-" 

 

 She stopped. Alec needed Magnus. "I'll tell you later. I don't know what happened but when I found him, he was covered in blood, tears, vomit and glass shards stuck in his skin." Magnus looked angry. This was more of the warlock the entire Downworld knew. Powerful, encasing. "Alec needs you. I'll take care of it. You stay with him." Without another word, Isabelle stood up and left the room, face etched with harnessed anger. She stormed down the hall into the main area, seeing her mother still speaking with her father. She raised her arm, the whip around her wrist becoming an extension of her right arm as she brought it down, wrapping around Maryse Lightwood's ankle and she yanked her arm back, pulling her forward. She slid across the floor with a satisfying screech of fear and Isabelle stopped her with a heeled boot on her stomach.

 

 The look in Maryse's eyes when she realised her daughter was going to kill her made Izzy smile. Then, her face was overcome with her anger. " _How could you_?" Her booming voice made everyone in the room silence. No one dared to move as Izzy's rage unleashed.

 

 " _What did you do to him?_ Mierda, madre _! What did you say to him? How dare you do that to him! You are_ el diablo _! You are a she-devil! How dare you condemn my brother for being gay? For dating Magnus Bane? For loving and being the best Shadowhunter? He only asked for your approval! He only asked for your love! He only wanted to be loved and you- YOU-"_

 

Isabelle was suddenly pulled away, a pair of familiar arms around her waist. "Let me go! She deserves to die! She-" Jace covered her mouth, carrying her, protesting and kicking away from their mother. Once she was back with Alec and Magnus, Jace walked back to where Maryse still lay on the floor, looking utterly horrified. The young man looked down with a clenched jaw, mismatched eyes gleaming with anger. "He is your son. He is my Parabatai. My  _brother._ " 

 

 "He is not my son!"

 

 " _Damn right he isn't! Not anymore, you insolent bitch!"_ Jace landed a kick to her ribs, the older woman curling in on herself as Jace's eyes prickle with angered tears as he unleashes his anger the only way he knows how. He lets her have it, kicking and stomping on any part of the woman he can reach, downright sobbing by the end of it. A hand pulling him away stops him and he turns, sobbing into Simon's chest the same way Alec had with Izzy and Magnus.

 

 Alec had awoken in his room, clinging to Magnus's thigh as he listened to his sister and brother scream from the main room. He was crying silently as Magnus's hands ran through his hair and down his sides, muttering to him softly. "Alexander, I love you. You'll come live with me, okay? The Chairman and I will be glad to have you." The warlock promised, kissing Alec's temple lightly. Alec nodded slightly, sniffling. Magnus snapped his fingers, all of Alec's belongings packed up in three bags across the room. One for his bow, one for his weapons and one for his clothes and other personals. Isabelle had one of Alec's hands in both of hers, holding tightly to her face as she cried silently, mortified and angered. 

 

 Maryse was whisked off to the infirmary and Simon pulled Jace from the Institute, back to the Hotel DuMort to stay there for the night, promising to take him to see Alec the next morning. Jace's Parabatai rune burned with Alec's pain but he held back, knowing he isn't one for comfort and reassurance. Not like Magnus and Izzy. Robert had pulled him aside and promised he had nothing to do with it, didn't agree with Maryse at all, and was planning on moving to the NY Institute with Max as soon as possible. Divorce in Shadowhunter culture was shameful but Robert Lightwood would have nothing to do with someone like Maryse. Not anymore. 


End file.
